


Soldier Girls

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-29
Updated: 2009-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> Women of Summer Challenge prompt Meiran.  Takes place immediately after Wufei bombs the Lake Victoria Academy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soldier Girls

Wufei sat in Nataku's cockpit, his eyes closed as he concentrated, attempting to center himself through meditation. The problem was his mind refused to clear. Instead it filled with memories. Older ones overlaid new ones and melded together in a way that made him increasing off balance. Two dark haired young women danced through his thoughts leaving indelible footprints on his psyche.

When he had dismissed Meiran's desire to fight for justice as meaningless he'd been a sheltered and arrogant little boy. Now he was older and hopefully wiser, though the ways of a woman's mind remained a mystery. He'd yelled at this woman who had chased him, hanging on with a tenacity that Nataku herself would have been proud of. Taunted her by saying he didn't fight weaklings and women. He hoped it would break her and send this female back home and off the battlefield where she would be less likely to be killed.

He loathed the idea of destroying another man's wife or daughter. Wufei knew all too well that pain. The agony that went with knowing the person he was supposed to protect was stronger and more honorable that he could ever be. It cut to the core of what being a man was all about. What value could he possibly have as the leader of the Dragon Clan when his wife, a slight girl he could easily best in a fight, was the one with the warrior's spirit?

These women shamed him. Showed him his weaknesses and how inside beat the heart of a cold intellectual. Only his rage and burning need for revenge propelled him forward. This fight was hopeless, meaningless in what it would never accomplish. Yet he would not stop. No matter what happened and who died he could not walk away. This was Nataku's battle and he could not abandon it as he had her.

In his heart he knew that this woman would no more walk away than Meiran had. They were too similar. She would seek revenge for her dead trainees even as he sought it for the fiery young woman who had died before accepting him as her husband. No doubt someone somewhere would do the same when this soldier of OZ fell. It was a never ending circle of hatred and death that made the landscape run red with blood. The scholar in him was dead, felled by the same weapon that had taken his wife. He could not hope to survive this futile war only to bring some redemption to his clan in whatever form death finally took him.


End file.
